


The Wedding

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock attends his cousin's very human wedding reception, and wonders what his own wedding might be like.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dedicated to my handsome nephew and his darling new bride.
> 
> [Archivist's note: The formatting is a bit odd as I wanted to keep the pictures imbedded in the text.]

Title:  The Wedding

Author:  Ster Julie

Genre:  TOS, General

Codes: S, Am

Rating:  PG

Part 1 of 1

 

Summary:  Spock attends his cousin's very human wedding reception, and wonders what his own wedding might be like.

 

A/N:  Dedicated to my handsome nephew and his darling new bride.

[Archivist's note:  The formatting is a bit odd as I wanted to keep the pictures imbedded in the text.]

 

\--ooOoo--

 

Spock and Amanda sat at the table furthest from the music in the banquet hall.  It was Amanda's nephew's wedding day, and since Spock had been on Earth, Amanda pressed her son into service as her escort to the family event and extravaganza.

 

Spock adjusted his earplugs as the music blared from the DeeJay's speakers, wondering not for the first time what the appellation deejay meant, and why the music had to be loud enough to cause pain.  The dance floor was teeming with a sea of undulating humans, all wearing formal dress that, at this late hour, had been altered by removing ties and shoes, opening constricting necklines, and wrinkled after hours of dancing and feasting.

 

Spock sat back and watched the newly married couple in the center of the mass of revelers.  Even surrounded by so many family and friends, the two looked at each other as if they were the only occupants of the vast room.  They seem to be glowing, radiating as if they were lit from within. 

 

Even at such a distance, Spock could sense the varied emotions emanating from the crowd--happiness, joy, support, delight, more than just some lust and a curious touch of jealousy.  Spock wondered the source of _that_.

 

Spock wondered if he would have such an exuberant wedding reception, should he follow his father's example and marry a human.  Looking again at the blissfully happy couple, Spock imagined himself as the groom and a crewwoman as the bride.  Curiously, his imagined bride looked very much like Nurse Chapel.  He would have to examine _that_ at a later time.  If he was the groom in a ceremony such as this, would he be able to endure so much raw emotion?

 

-

 

Amanda watched her son observing the doings on the dance floor.  _'What are you thinking, Baby?'_ she wondered.  Amanda hoped that Spock was not reliving his failed wedding to that heartless T'Pring.  Most of all, Amanda hoped that Spock was not missing that little ice princess.  She hoped that this wedding would allow Spock to reconnect with his extended human family.  It was not Amanda's intention that Spock would be reminded of his bachelorhood and the dangers that presented to an unbonded Vulcan male.

 

Amanda stood near her son and took his uniform-clad elbow.  The music had died down to a gentle, lilting melody with a tolerable volume, so Amanda took the opportunity to lead her son to the dance floor.

 

"You promised me one dance, Spock," Amanda reminded him.

 

Spock sighed, hoping that his mother had forgotten that promise.  Fortunately, he was acquainted with the waltz and could glide his mother around the dance floor adequately. 

 

 

"What are you thinking?" Amanda asked quietly.

 

"Did you have a similar reception when you married Father?" he countered.

 

"To a degree," she responded, wondering where he was going with this.

 

"How did Father endure all this blatant emotionalism?"

 

 

"You learn to make sacrifices for your mate, son," Amanda counseled.

 

 

 

Spock grew silent.  He knew that his mother had made many sacrifices during her married life.  He was not aware that his father had made as many.

 

"Now what are you thinking about?" Amanda asked further.

 

"I was wondering what my future mate would be like," he responded, "and if she will be as devoted a wife as you."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Amanda lowered her gaze at the unexpected praise from her son.  "I'm sure that you will find just the right woman for you, Spock," she blushed.  "Just the right woman."

 

END

 


End file.
